Annabeth Black
Annabeth (1996-2019) is a female NoHead. In school, she had few friends. Mr. Stupid NoHead recruited her in 2014, and Annabeth gladly joined him. Biography Early Life Annabeth was born into a Muggle family in 1996. Despite her heritage, she started displaying superpowers very early in life. In 2003, when she was six years old, she accidentally melted the cage holding a lion. Just as the lion was preparing to pounce on her, she flung her hand towards the top of a tree. To her shock, the lion vaulted there and found itself unable to get down. Shocked, Annabeth's mother took her home. On the way there, they stopped for lunch at a popular restaurant called KFC. Despite this event, she never received an invitation to attend Superhero School, and as such, went to school on her own. During her education, Annabeth got decent, if not good grades at school. On one occasion, she accidentally turned her teacher's wig blue; on another, she accidentally Apparated onto the school gym roof when escaping from a bully. During this time, she was best friends with a girl named Alice. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. Sometimes they preferred to keep their distance from each other, especially when one or the other was feeling overwhelmed. Despite this, they would sometimes play together when school was not in session. Annabeth especially enjoyed Monopoly, and was quite skilled at it. During the time the two spent together, Annabeth also taught Alice how to do her hair, so it would look fancy but allow her a full 360 degrees of movement. Between the Wars Becoming a NoHead In 2014, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her parents insisted that she could not join the dark side, but NoHead killed them to silence the matter and proceeded to Disapparate away with her. They rematerialized in the NoHead Base. Here, NoHead showed her around and showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth ultimately chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. In the mix, she also met Sean, and while Sean quickly developed a crush on her, Annabeth did not feel the same way. In May 2015, Annabeth was exploring downstairs when she suddenly encountered a series of vines. Before she could leave, the vines grabbed and strangled her. Fortunately, Sean heard her screaming, and was able to rescue her. Annabeth thanked him for his help, and from there she was able to see who he really was. The two developed a close friendship from there, one of platonic, but not romantic, love. Discovery of Qamar In November 2017, Annabeth was sent on duty as a spy. She learned of a fight between Qamar's mother and a group of slavers, and reported to Mr. Stupid NoHead hastily. As such, a large military force was deployed to Bridgeton under the command of Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Annabeth fled shortly before the fight was initiated, returning to the NoHead Base. During the battle, NoHead murdered Ken and took his son, Qamar, after discovering the boy's potential. Two months later, Sean, who had made friends with Qamar, introduced the boy to Annabeth. Initially, Qamar detested her for her role in Ken's demise. Annabeth calmly pointed out that without her, he would not be a NoHead either. From there, Qamar forgave her. Second NoHead War Battle of the Wasp After Brute Gunray was sent to capture the Mayor, Annabeth went to Mr. Stupid NoHead and told him they needed to talk. From there, she began discussing a plan with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Their conversation was cut short when Gunray returned empty-handed. When Gunray was then sent to kill Baby Intelligence, Annabeth wished him luck on his task. She joined in the celebrations with her peers upon learning that Rotta had successfully captured Mayor Katie Black from New York City. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, who also exposed Rotta as a NoHead. Darren's Registration During the Second NoHead War, Annabeth ran into Darren Slade, who had become dillusioned with his current life. Annabeth exploited this, along with Darren's attraction to her, and Darren gave in to the dark side. Annabeth personally dubbed him a NoHead. Darren worked primarily for Annabeth and Hell Burnbottom. However, less than a month later, Darren felt terrible for his actions. He vented to Annabeth, who was appalled about his sudden guilt. Realizing Annabeth could not help him, he instead went to Baby Intelligence for help, and he became an insurgent under the government. Mission to Pennsylvania Shortly afterwards, Annabeth was sent to patrol on Pennsylvania. NoHead had told her about Operation: Purge, which made her very excited as she mounted off with a contingent of robot soldiers. She remained in the air in a sky cruiser, discreetly keeping watch from there. Eventually, she traveled to her compound in Philadelphia, which was suffering a heavy onslaught of pressure from members of the Government Defense Army. While there, Rotta communicated with her through her comlink, telling the NoHead that she needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Annabeth accepted, and told the General of the two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police, that had been captured by her robot soldiers. Mere moments after Rotta left, Annabeth contacted fellow NoHead Sean through a comlink, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with this, and promised he would come for her in Pennsylvania. After he left, Annabeth began to put her plan for Pennsylvania into place. Annabeth knew the police were on her tail, and that the city would soon fall from the NoHeads' grasp. She had a protocol put in place, which, if the city became under attack, would poison the water supply of Philadelphia, crippling the city as well as the USA (Philadelphia boasted the eighth-largest industry in said country). She then departed for the Emergency NoHead Base. When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Annabeth landed her personal plane in the base and climbed out of it, where she was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. After finishing in the shower (with Brute Gunray next in line), Annabeth learned that the protocol in Pennsylvania had been initiated. From there, she put on a robe over her crop-top and set off to find Sean. Sean was angry at their situation, as Mr. Stupid NoHead had offered them riches and the chance to rule the world, but now they were on the run, unable to return home for the time being. After Annabeth found him, Sean expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. Just then, NoHead called for them in the central chamber. With a grin, Annabeth told Sean he should reconsider, and then the two joined everyone else, who were regrouping in the chamber. NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Sean told Annabeth she was right all along, before everyone headed off. Death Annabeth's plans for Philadelphia were eventually foiled by a group of police officers led by Alice, though Annabeth was unperturbed; the police would be dealt with soon. When she returned to the NoHead Base, however, a squad of robot soldiers were waiting for her and the others. They immediately opened fire, tearing down several unsuspecting NoHeads. Annabeth took up her sword and cut down the replicas, saving Sean's life in the process. Annabeth immediately fell into Sean's arms, still paralyzed with fear. However, a missile was deployed from the top of the base, hitting both of them and blowing them to pieces. Physical Description Annabeth is curvy and somewhat athletic. In general, she is also beautiful, and has fair, tender skin. She has brown eyes and brown eyebrows to match, as well as cosmetically pink-stained lips. Annabeth is usually seen in a brown, textured leather crop-top with a singular left sleeve. Additionally, she wears brown tights and brown leather boots. Her hair is done up to keep it out of her face, much like Alice, held in place by a brown leathery headpiece. It is also decorated with thin, brown bands. Annabeth is 1.75 meters tall and weighed 67 kilograms. Personality and Traits Annabeth is very immoral and insecure, though she is also deceptive and clever. She seems to have a love-hate personality. She has shown that it is not above her to mass-murder hundreds of innocent people to spite her hated enemies. Despite this, she is very kind to her friends, especially Sean, and is one of the few NoHeads who are capable of loving other people and not being ashamed of it. Indeed, Sean has described her as "tender and kind, an unutterably comforting friend, a role model." Although Annabeth is not very strong physically, her intelligence is not to be underestimated. She also valued intelligence and cunning over brute strength. As a child, Annabeth was extremely socially awkward, and usually kept to herself. Powers and Abilities Annabeth was trained as a NoHead, leaving her to focus more on her intellect, though her fighting skills were formidable. She mastered the third form of sword combat, Soresu, and had some skill in Form V, as well as being a practitioner of Jar'Kai. Because she was not skilled in unarmed fighting, Annabeth preferred to use her powers, which were deadly, whenever possible. She also survived an encounter with Frank and several other police when in Pennsylvania. In addition to her combat skills, Annabeth was very skilled in stealth and infiltration which she learned from Rotta Hecks. Annabeth could also turn invisible, something that was difficult to master and was even impossible for certain NoHead Masters. She was also known to use her beauty and her dark powers to seduce people into giving information. Annabeth was also proficient in telekinesis, which she used to great effect. She was also skilled at piloting, as she was able to patrol Pennsylvania without a trace. Weaknesses Although she was a very intelligent woman, Annabeth could be easily distracted. She also seemed to fall short when it came to unarmed fighting, as she was somewhat wimpy. Relationships Sean Although Sean instantly had a crush on Annabeth, Annabeth did not feel the same way. After he saved her from a series of vines, however, the two were able to come clear. From there, she was on good terms with Sean. He was her best friend among the NoHead ranks, and she had almost as much respect for him as she did for leading authorities in the group. Both of them confided in each other their greatest fears, and Annabeth was more than patient in letting Sean vent to her. Sean would return this form of affection. When Annabeth became afraid that two police would kill her in Pennsylvania, she immediately contacted him, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with her and resolved to come back for her, indicating how much he valued her life. She valued his life as well, as shown when she relentlessly defended him from oncoming robot soldiers. When they returned to the Base, Annabeth got herself clean and immediately searched for Sean, who knew he could comfort her. Sean was angry at their situation, and expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. When they were ambushed by a group of robot soldiers NoHead had turned against them, Annabeth and Sean were the last two survivors. Annabeth immediately fell into Sean's arms, still paralyzed with fear, before both of them were killed via missile. Ultimately, she died in his arms. Alice During her education, Annabeth was best friends with fellow student Alice. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. They preferred to keep to themselves and were both wimpy (though both of them became stronger in the end). Both had similar hairstyles. Most of the other students laughed at them, even though they liked them. Mr. Stupid NoHead Annabeth followed Mr. Stupid NoHead as soon as she was given the chance, fighting in his army during the Second NoHead War. However, NoHead did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from her, though she had never actually failed him. Despite Annabeth claiming to be close to NoHead, and NoHead often referring to her as a friend and his “true family”, the Dark Lord saw her as little more than a disposable servant. Despite this, Annabeth was one of the few NoHeads for whom NoHead appeared to place any amount of genuine trust. Like Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, Annabeth was not above denying any involvement in actions that could get her into trouble with the legal authorities of the community. Unlike most of the NoHead recruits, Annabeth was unwilling to switch her loyalties to avoid danger or punishment, and instead would have chosen to steadfastly support her presented views. Even in the midst of war, Annabeth remained loyal to NoHead, even while most of the NoHeads believed he had betrayed them. She swore that she would rather go to Beta Prison instead of publicly forsaking him. Darren Slade Darren first met Annabeth in 2019, and seemed to be charmed by her. Darren quickly found himself manipulated by her charm and the way that she preyed on his inner conflict, effectively turning him to the dark side. He immediately began to latch onto her, and Annabeth was willing to speak with him at times. Darren served her and Hell Burnbottom exclusively, though he quickly felt terrible for what he had done. He vented to her over his conflict, but Annabeth only replied that she was disturbed by his guilt. Behind the Scenes D. Isaac Thomas remarked that Annabeth was one of his best character he created, claiming she “was cruel, but also loving ... as a NoHead, she has it all.” Appearances *The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hot females Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:NoHeads Category:Second War casualties Category:2019 Deaths Category:21st century deaths Category:2010s Deaths Category:Female NoHeads Category:Normal weight characters Category:Prequel characters Category:Prequel series